To Live Again
by UnfadingPromise
Summary: Time passes but you can't forget. It's already been years since America died. Many have already threw away their last shard of hope, but after one fateful meeting, the pieces seem to be returning one by one... because their hero was back and maybe this time, for good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi everyone! So hows life? xD well anyways, welcome to "To Live Again"! this is a sequel to Liondancer17's "If I Die Young" so make sure to read that awesome piece of awesomeness before you read this! (Here's the link make sure to get ride of the spaces w nfiction s/76 33696/ 1/If-I- Die -Young) Well enjoy!**

* * *

**To Live Again**  
**Hope**

_(Belarus's POV) _

It's been years since her heart closed up once again. Years since she experienced true love. Years since she truly smiled. Years since the person she loved was lost forever. Physically, with the help of many other countries, she was able to pull through, but emotionally, her heart was already broken, far too late for repair. The only thing that kept the platinum-blond going was Katherine, her little daughter.

Katherine was a bright, optimistic girl. Her long platinum-blond hair mimicked her mother's style while her optimistic attitude resembled _Him_ greatly. However, the one thing Katherine had that painfully reminded Belarus of _Him _was her eyes. Those sky blue eyes were as clear as a sunny day, and always sparkled with pure excitement.

"Mama, where are you?" a high pitched voice squeaked. Belarus immediately wiped off her tears as she snapped out of her thoughts. "What is it Katherine?" Belarus asked, quickly standing up in the process. "Mister Lithuania came! He asked if he could see you." the little girl said as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"H-hi Belarus…" Lithuania whispered as he slowly entered the room. The platinum-blond only nodded as she lifted her daughter off the ground. "So many years have passed since then… Belarus I know you miss him… I do too but please… Just… When are you going to heal?" Lithuania asked desperately, his eyes getting watery in the process.

Belarus only shook her head sadly "It's already too late… Don't worry, I will keep on living for him… and for Katherine too. Take care of her while I'm gone." She silently hugged little Katherine then let her down, ushering her to the brunet. "Mama, come back soon!" the little platinum-blond said as she smiled brightly. Belarus hugged her daughter one last time. "_JA chutka viarnusia_(1)." she said as she exited the house, quietly walking towards he sister and the others.

"Hi Bela-chan!" Ukraine said as she hugged her sister. Belarus nodded in response as she received greetings from the rest of the group. "Ehem, today, I found out about a restraint that recently opened in New York. I figured we should try it out since it's only a five minute walk from here." England said, breaking the awkward moment.

"Well, it seems that the former delinquent can actually do something useful for once." France lightly teased, trying to lighten the damp mood. England however, only snorted in response as he started leading the others to their destination. Nothing was said during the walk, but if you looked closely, you could see Ukraine reaching up and softly grabbing Belarus's and Canada's hands…

_-Timeskip-_

"Well here it is chaps," the British nation said as he motioned for the other nations to enter the door. As soon as they walked in, the soft tinkling of bells could be heard as a waiter slowly walked up to them. "A party of five?" the waiter asked politely. England and France nodded and soon enough, the five nations were already in a seat.

The platinum-blond silently sighed as she looked at the menu with a monotone expression. Nothing seemed appealing to her nowadays. In fact, although she has tried as hard as she could to hide it, almost nothing seemed to matter anymore. Of course she had little Katherine by her side but that was it. The world seemed to be in black and white for the Belarusian. In the midst of her pondering, she heard an all too familiar voice. It was the voice of the person she wanted to see the most, the person who she loved with all her heart, the person who left her all those years ago.

"Hi, my name is Alfred Jones, may I take you order?"

...

_After my heart broke, the pieces scattered all over the ground. At first, I tried picking them up and putting them back together but it was useless. I soon gave up hope and lived a broken life… but… maybe… just maybe, you could pick up those pieces and fix me… Just like you did all those years ago…_

* * *

**(1) _JA chutka viarnusia - I'll be back soon (courtesy of Google Translate please feel free to correct)_**

**A/N - excuse me while I go cry in my emo corner here. AmeBel is just beautiful.. It needs more attention *goes off to express my love for AmeBel* It'd be really great if you guys left a review on what you thought about this chapter! And remember, follows and favorites are greatly appreciated!**

**P.S: IF YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON, READ "IF I DIE YOUNG" BY LIONDANCER17 KAY? READ IT YOU GUYS READ IT.**

**Preview:**

**"Is something wrong?"**

**"I-It's nothing.."**

**"Have I seen you somewhere?"**

**"I...I..."**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, my name is Alfred Jones, may I take your order?" Right then and there, everyone just froze.

"Erm.. hello?" Alfred asked awkwardly whilst slightly tilting his head. The first one to get out of his stupor was England. "Ah, y-yes... Could you wait a moment while I decide on what to eat lad?" he stuttered as he slowly started scanning the menu. "Sure dude! What about you guys?" Alfred chirped happily as he turned to the others.

"A-Ah yes.. Mon petite Matthieu and I also need s-some time..." France said as he followed England's example. Ukraine and Canada nodded as they nervously started looking and the menu. Belarus however, just stared.

"Umm... is something wrong dudette?" the blonde American asked. "It's... nothing..." Belarus said shakily as she tried not to let her tears fall. All of a sudden, Alfred's eyes slightly widened as he looked at the platinum blond country once again.

"H-have I seen you somewhere...?" Silence once again enveloped the table and the only thing that could be heard was the other customers quietly chatting with each other.

"I..I.." Belarus abruptly stood up and ran out of the rrestaurant her hands covering her now-red face. "N-Natalya!" Ukraine hollered as she ran after her sister. France and England immediately went after the two female countries.

"W-what just happened?" Alfred stuttered as he gave Canada a confused look. "If only you knew..." Canada whispered as he held onto Kumajiro tightly.

"She's beautiful..." the American stated. He soon turned beet red as he realized what he had just said. "Of course not in a creeper-ish way, that'd be totally un-heroic!" Canada just gave him a melancholy look.

"Her name is Natalya Arlofskaya..." he whispered.

"Natalya... Arlofskaya... That's a pretty name for a pretty girl.." Alfred said as he blush became even darker. Canada's eyes widened once again as he heard this.

'Maybe... N-no what am I thinking... It's impossible..'

"She's.. very broken right now..." he whispered again as he held onto Kumajiro even tighter.

Alfred only nodded. "Hey dude I forgot to ask for your name! I already told you but I'm Alfred F. Jones! The F stands for FREEDOM and I LOVE hamburgers! What about you?" He hollered, smiling brightly in the process.

Canada only smiled a ghostly smile and whispered, "Nice to meet you Alfred... My name is Matthew Williams and this is Kumajiro.. I know we only came a f-few seconds ago but.. I.. I guess I have to go... H-here's my phone number.. I hope we can meet again.." and with that Canada walked out of the restaurant, trying his best not to cry.

...

Belarus ran as fast as her legs could take her. "I-It can't be him.. He died.. disappeared right in front of my eyes! This is probably a cruel joke right? Right...?" the platinum blond stopped to regain her breath.

"N-Natalya!" Ukraine hollered as she somehow caught up to her sister. "S-siastra...(1)" Belarus weakly whispered as she started crying.

"Siastra... Al-Alfred is.. Please tell me t-this isn't a dream. P-please tell me that Alfred is back!" Belarus pleaded as tears streamed down from her delicate face. Ukraine hugged her sister tightly as she started whispering soothing words.

"He's back Natalya... He's back..." As soon as France and England caught up, the Belarusian already fell asleep in her sister's arm.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the touching moment but... How is this possible? The dead can't come back to life.. And even if some sort of miracle did indeed happen and this Alfred really is mon petite Amerique, I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember us.." France whispered.

"You git! He's back and that's all that matters!" England shouted back as tears started forming in his eyes. "E-England is right... A-America is back and that a-all that matters... T-today was pretty hectic wasn't it? I think we should all go back a-and rest..." everyone agreed with Ukraine and soon enough, Ukraine held her sleeping sister piggy back style and went off to the restaurant with the two male countries.

~Minutes Later~

Right before the four countries could re-enter the restaurant, a certain blond burst out of the doors. "M-Mathieu?" France asked as he eyed the Canadian with worry.

"Let's go home." he whispered. "I'm sorry Matthieu could you repeat that?" France asked guilty. "I SAID. LET'S GO BACK TO OUR DAMN HOUSE." Canada stated rather angrily as he stormed away, leaving all the other countries behind.

~At Canada's house~

"DAMMIT! GOD. DAMN. IT." The blond Canadian hollered as he punched the mirror next to him. Kumajiro slightly whimpered as he scurried away from his angry master.

'Is he really Al? Or is this some sort of cruel joke someone is playing on us!?' he thought to himself, not even paying attention to the blood dripping from his hands.

"Dammit Al... is that really you?" he whispered, this time, sadly as he slumped down onto his bed. After. few seconds later, a small polar bear crept up and tenderly licked the Canadian's injured hand.

"Canada.. Are you ok?" the bear asked worriedly. Canada stared at his pet with a blank expression.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey Mattie! Look what I found!" An 8-year old America squeaked whilst beckoning his brother to come. _

_"W-what is it Al..?" Chibi Canada quietly asked as he took a glimpse at his brother's arms. "So.. um like.. I was exploring around when I found this baby bear! He's different from the ones I usually see though.." As America murmered those words, a small white bundle crawled seemingly out of nowhere._

_"A-Al... T-that's a polar bear.. Where did you find him?(2)" the small Canadian asked timidly. Upon hearing this, America seemed to deflate a little. _

_"I'm not entirely sure Mattie... I decided to stay with that little pola-something bear until his mama and papa came but they didn't.." Canada also made a pained expression when he heard the grave news. _

_"W-well.. Then we should t-take care of him then.." As soon as he said that, Canada picked up the small polar bear and hugged him tightly. "Yay! Mattie's gonna take care of him! Since he's your pet, we can name him! I thought of so many cool names!" _

_Canada just gave a short sigh. "I-I just want a simple and u-u-unique name.." Canada stuttered cutely. "Hmmm... a simple name... How about Kumajiro!" _

_"K-Kumakichi?" _

_"No Ku-Ma-Ji-Ro! It's an awesome name!" America squeaked as he started petting the polar bear cub. _

_"Kumajiro... I-I like it.. Thanks Al.." _

_"No problem! After all, I'm always here for my bro!"_

_~Flashback End~_

Canada slowly hugged his polar bear with one hand and covered his face with another.

"Why?"

Why was everything such a mess? Why did Alfred have to die in the first place? Why was the world so cruel?

Why.

Why.

WHY?

Just then, The blond felt another wet lick on his hand. "Canada, stop sulking." He heard his pet mumble. The said Canadian froze as he heard this.

_..._

_"Mattie stop sulking! It's unheroic to sulk ya know!"_

_"Whaaa? Wait for me Mattie, the hero will stop your tears!"_

_"Duude Mattie why are you so sad? Wait, did Iggy make you eat his scones againn? Whaa, CALL DEH HOSPITAL MATTIE ATE EYEBROW'S SCONESSS!"_

_"Sorry, I'm just so excited! How are you going to do it? Do you need any help?"_

_"MATTIE'S GETTING LAID TONIGHT!"_

_"I'm going to die..."(3)_

_..._

"I-I'm a mess aren't I?" Canada slowly asked himself.

"Al... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to notice when you were down. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you when you needed it the most. I'm sorry that I was such a burden.. I-I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.. because this time.."

A small sigh could be heard from the polar bear as the Canadian stood up with a determined look.

"This time, I'm going to help you, and I'm not going to lose you again. Not like that."

* * *

**(1)Siastra - sister in Belarusian**

**(2)I have a headcanon where Alfred was the one who gave Kumajiro to Canada :)**

**(3) So what I did here was that I put some quotes from the original story with some of my own quotes I could think of... orz I fail I making feels.**

**A/N - orz WHY. MUST. I. TORTURE. MY. LOVELY. READERS. WITH. LATE. UPDATES. *flips tables* But seriously, sorry for the late update everyone. I know this doesn't even come close to the awesomeness of Liondancer's If I Die Young but I hope you guys liked it!. On a happier note, special thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! Also, an important notice, I want to hear your feedback! Tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions on what to put in the story! Hope u guys liked it and make sure to favorite, follow, and review if u already haven't done so~~ **

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

**PREVIEW QAQ**

**"Natalya are you sure this is a good idea?"**

**"I'm sure..."**

**...**

**"Mommy can I go with you?"**


End file.
